Black and White
by Jerseygirl91
Summary: Everybody is convinced that there family is crazy, that something is just not right. Most likely the feeling will not last and you realize how lucky you actually are. What happens when your original theory is correct? EO or O?....i dunno yet
1. Vices

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Summary: Everybody is convinced that there family is crazy, that something is just not right. Most likely the feeling will not last and you realize how lucky you actually are. What happens when your original theory is correct? What do you do then? How do you keep this monster inside of you at bay? How will Olivia deal with her inner demons, who will she turn to? O? or OE…it is undecided.

**Black and White**

The detective stirred. A light sleep disturbed. Her nightmare overtook her, controlling her emotions, her abilities, and her life. She lost all control as her mind drifted from its "level headed" sanctuary. An alarm clock went off. Her eyes opened. The nightmare was over. Now her life could resume its normal pace.

Detective Olivia Benson of the 16 precinct located in Manhattan New York reluctantly rose from her warm bed. She was in shorts and a "wife-beater" forced by the hazy summer morning and the broken air conditioner in her window. What a wonderful start to a heated day.

She gracefully walked across her dark bedroom, past her un-used kitchen covered in cobwebs, and straight to her clean bathroom. Olivia reluctantly flipped the switch, momentarily blinding her. As her eyes focused, her gaze traveled to her reflection. She looked young, younger then her age, but realization began to take over. The detective wasn't getting any younger, and the job didn't help. She began to realize how like her mother she was becoming. Olivia began to rely on vices to keep her sane, not alcohol, not cigarettes; in fact this vice was quite recent. The job became her obsession, her vice. The only thing that kept her alive was the chase, the capture, and the occasional kill. Her hand traced the lines of her face, the bags under her eyes, her chapped lips. She wasn't getting any younger, that was for damn sure.

A loud ring broke her trance. A loud pounding echoed in her ears. Olivia knew who it was, another of her dangerous vices. She opened the door, and there he charged. Olivia pictured a raging rino, closing in on his kill.

"Where the hell did you go yesterday, Olivia?" The man yelled. "You walk out on me, without a word." The mysterious character got dangerous close to the mellow detective. He was tall at 6'5", built too. Jamie was his name, and women were his game as Olivia came to find out.

"I had a case." She replied with absolutely no emotion. She stood her ground, not blinking, barely breathing. There he stood, breathing heavy and steaming.

"You walked out on me…" He repeated. "NO one, and I mean no one, walks out on James." Olivia rolled her eyes. He raised his hand to her face, but thought better of it. He took a step back. "Bastard Brian lied to me, said she was easy." He mumbled under his breath. Olivia grinned.

"Funny…" She replied. "Brian told me, you can never get hard…" That set the jackass off. He ran at her and pushed her against the wall. Olivia winced, but kept her smile. "That the best you got."

"Bitch" He screamed. Then in a second, he punched her. Olivia's face violently flew to the side as she felt the warm trickle of blood slipped down her chin. Her instincts took hold in that one moment. She kicked up violently with her knee, making sweet contact. James fell to the floor, holding his boys as Olivia grabbed her gun and stuck it in his face.

"Get out." She sternly yelled. He didn't hesitate. James picked himself up off the ground and ran, Olivia slammed the open door.

The gun fell from her hands as she rested her forehead on the door. The cold metal was a relief, but not enough. She turned so her back contacted the door and began to slide down, tears rolling down her cheek, mixing with the warm crimson blood.

She wasn't getting any younger.


	2. FBI?

The flashing lights were almost un-noticeable in the blinding sun of summer. The only thing that brought the crime scene to life was the deafening sound of sirens. Olivia Benson gracefully ducked under the police tape, walking down the slightly damp hill to the edge of the Hudson. 

"Female, 17-18 years, found two hours ago." A 'uni' told the tired detective. Though she was listening, he gave was fixed across the river, on the hazy Jersey ports. "Raped then drowned, DOA." Olivia nodded and grabbed the gloves out of her pocket. She walked over to the head of the victim, lifting the tarp carefully. It took everything she had not to wince at the sight of the broken body.

"You know what the worst is." A familiar voice belonging to Melinda Warner called out. "She was alive, when all of that happened." Olivia cringed as Melinda pulled the tarp back over.

"The last thing she knew in this world was pain." Olivia responded. Warner nodded as she lightly squeezed the detectives shoulder.

"Hey El," The medical examiner said solemnly as the husky detective approached. She walked away as one of her colleges pointed out something to her.

"What do we have-" Suddenly something caught the watchful detective's eye. "Liv…what happened to your chin." Olivia's hand traced the bruise on her chin and her split lip. She had been able to hide it, but her best friend was watchful.

"Don't worry about it." She said shrugging Elliot off. "17 to 18 year old, bruised, raped and drowned, Jane Doe for now…" Olivia said answering the first question. "There is our first witness." Olivia said, not meeting Elliot's gaze. She quickly made her way to the annoyed woman. Elliot stood behind for a second, contemplating what just happened. He worried about her, but didn't voice his concerns, not now.

XxX

"Excuse me, I have been as helpful as I can," said an exasperated witness. "I do not appreciate the NYPD holding me here against my will." Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ma'am if you would just calm down, we are almost finished here." Olivia explained.

"Calm down? You have been abusing you power against me all day. I have a life to get to." Olivia Broke.

"Look over there honey, she doesn't have a life to get to anymore. All I want to do is help her family know what happen, do you really want to be the reason that her family doesn't find closure? Do You?" Elliot walked over, almost dragging his partner away.

"Well I'll be-" Stated the woman with disgust written all over her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am…" Elliot began as his voice trailed away with every step the steamed detective took. Olivia walked back to the river edge. '_I'm an Idiot…_' Olivia scolded. _'Harassing witnesses…that's a new one.'_

"Nice display over there." A mysterious stranger confronted Olivia. Olivia turned with flames in her eyes.

"Excuse me..?"

"Yea, you want me to strap her down, maybe shock the answers out of her?" The 'men in black' look alike retorted.

'_FBI_' Olivia told herself. What the hell was he doing…insulting her? Friendly banter? What ever it was, Olivia disliked it. She wasn't in the mood, no matter how tall, dark and handsome he was.

'_Tall dark in handsome'_ Ok fine, the fact that he was extremely handsome did take the edge off of her anger, but not by much. He stood tall at 6'4", Hispanic…and he was ripped (so much that you could tell through his 3 piece suit.)

"So, FBI, right?" Olivia asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Yea, the names David Ramirez…pro wrestler right?" He smiled referring to the bruise on her face. Wow, what a nice smile.

"Yea, SVU pays low." Olivia replied straight faced. He laughed, she didn't. "What does FBI want with my case?" Olivia asked crossing her arms. Suddenly his face grew solemn.

"The Jane Doe you have," He said. "She was one of ours." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Marcia Walthens, 25." Olivia was shocked; the girl didn't look older then 18. "She was part of our Counterterrorism unit." Olivia wanted to scream. Every time she wanted to get away from her undercover time in Counterterrorism, it always came back to bite her in the ass. "It's an Anti-terrorist Unit that deals-"

"I'm familiar with it. " Olivia cut him off. He smiled again, she sure was feisty.

"Anyway, I didn't know her well, she went undercover just as I joined, but from what I hear…she was making progress." Olivia nodded to assure that she was paying the minimal amount of attention necessary. "We were following a 'Vigilante' group who believed that they were doing gods work in terrifying and killing off any diversity groups." Olivia saw his passion, and admired it. It was hard to find anyone who had pride in what they do. Hell, she was loosing her own pride.

"So you're here to steal my case?" Olivia asked, casting a skeptical eye.

"Never, detective," Replied the suave agent. "It hits close to home…and frankly…we don't want you interfering with our work." Olivia felt the need to retort, to say something witty and smooth.

"I'll do what ever it takes to convict this bastard." Olivia said, low toned and dangerous.

"As will I,"

"Everything okay here?" A weary Elliot asked. The blue eyed detective felt as if he was walking in on something he would later regret.

"Actually we were just finished." Olivia replied. "Let's go to the house…we have everything we need here." Elliot nodded.

"What a coincidence," Ramirez chimed in. "I need a ride back to you casa…" He patted. Elliot on the back and followed a scoffing Olivia on the way back to her car.

"Who the hell is he?" Elliot asked his pissed partner.

"Satan reincarnated." Olivia retorted as she climbed into the driver's side of the maroon Crown Vic.

XxX


End file.
